Electrical floor boxes are known in the art for covering electrical receptacle and other electrical devices when not in use. Often the floor box has a hinged cover that pivots from a closed position to an open position. Many floor boxes have a top surface that is raised from the floor creating a lip that interferes with the use of the box.
One example of prior a floor box is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0072198 to Roemer et al. This patent application discloses a floor mounting container for an electrical device where the cover can pivot 180° to lay flat in the open position. The hinge includes a hinge block having one end pivotally connected to the flange of the container and a second end pivotally connected to the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,476 to Zeliff et al. discloses a floor box having a cover hinged to the box and a notch in the cover for receiving an egress door. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0054135 to Galasso et al. discloses a recessed electrical outlet box having a hinged cover that can pivot 180°. The hinge of Galasso et al. is a four part hinge having two interconnected links between the frame and the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,760 to Takimoto and U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,350 to Morgan disclose biaxial hinge assemblies having a single link connecting two hinge portions together to allow the hinge to pivot 180° and lay flat on the frame.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0053679 to Galasso et al. also discloses a recessed outlet box having a cover that can pivot 180°. As shown in FIG. 12, the hinge has two interconnecting links connected to the hinge member on the lid and the hinge member on the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,301,100 to Drane et al. discloses a floor box cover that is hinged to the flange. As shown in FIG. 12, the cover can pivot 180° to lay flat against the floor. The hinge includes a pin made of a resilient material such as steel. When the cover is opened, the pin flexes to permit translational movement of the cover and pin and creates a biasing force to urge the cover in a forward position.
GB 2 241 389 discloses a floor box having a hinged cover where the hinge has two interconnecting links to allow the cover to lay flat when in the open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,579,549 to Jolly discloses a floor box having a cover that can pivot open and then retract into a slot in the face of the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,851,703 to Drane discloses a gasket forming a sealing member around the opening of a door. The gasket has a water-resistant coating to provide a releasable and repositionable adhesive sealing surface prior to curing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,459,632 to Bowman discloses a floor box having a hinged cover with a hinged egress door. The egress door has a sealing member on one side to form a seal between the egress door and the lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,041 to Almond Inc. discloses a floor box having a hinged cover and an egress door. The cover does not pivot 180° with respect to the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,662 to Riedy et al. discloses a floor box with a hinged cover and an egress door. The frame of the floor box includes a gasket for forming a seal. The cover includes a spring and a cam surface to secure the door in the closed position.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0236023 to Wang et al. discloses a hinge assembly for an electronic device such as a notebook computer. The hinge device includes a series of washers mounted on a pivot pin to provide sufficient friction to hold the hinge in the selected position.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0206603 to Drane discloses a latching floor box cover having a lid pivotally connected to the frame, a latch on the frame, and a lid biasing device positioned between the lid and the frame where the biasing device is in engagement with the frame to urge the lid away from the closed position when the lid is unlatched.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,355 to Yuhara discloses a vanity case having a sliding latch mechanism in the housing and a hinged cover that is opened by a spring as shown in FIG. 3.
While these devices have been generally suitable for the intended purpose there is continuing need in the industry for improved cover assemblies for floor boxes and hinge assemblies.